Smile For a Hope
by Umie Solihati
Summary: "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan aku adalah sebuah harapan kecil di hidupmu."/ bad summary/ fic request dari my seme aka haku, hha :p/ itafemkyuu


_Hampa. Yah hanya satu kata itu yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan hidupku sekarang. _

_Aku Namikaze Kyuubi. Dari nama saja, tentu kalian sudah tau aku ini siapa. Aku adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Keluargaku cukup terpandang di Konoha karena memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah, hasil dari bisnis konstruksi yang digeluti selama bertahun-tahun._

_Dulu aku hidup bahagia dengan kedua orang tuaku, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina beserta dengan adik laki-lakiku, Uzumaki Naruto. Walupun kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya tapi mereka selalu punya waktu untukku. Begitu pula dengan adikku Naruto, walaupun kami sering bertengkar karena hal sepele, tapi dia selalu ada untuk menemaniku disaat-saat aku merasa sepi. Dia selalu menghiburku dengan senyuman dan tingkah konyolnya. Aku benar-benar merasa hidupku sangat sempurna karena mereka. Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu hilang saat aku mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Waktu itu mobil yang sedang di kendarai oleh supir pribadiku bertabrakkan dengan mobil seseorang yang keadaannya sedang mabuk. Tabrakan itu begitu kuat dan keras, bahkan aku yang memakai sabuk pengaman pun terpental keluar dan menghantam jalan dengan keras. Dan setelah itu pandanganku langsung mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap. _

.

_Aku kira, saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di dunia tempat semu jiwa yang sudah terpisah dengan raganya terkumpul. Tapi Kami-sama masih berbaik hati membiarkanku hidup. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah orang tua dan adikku yang sedang menungguiku. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka yang sangat peduli padaku._

_Raut wajah mereka yang tadinya suram berubah cerah saat mengetahui aku sadar. Ibu yang pertama memelukku dengan air mata haru yang mengalir di pipinya. Berbagai ucapan syukur pun keluar dari mulut ibu, ayah, dan Naruto. Aku kembali tersenyum lemah. Perlahan ayah dan Naruto pun mendekat untuk memelukku. Ayahlah yang duluan memelukku, sedangkan Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menunggu giliran memelukku. Saat terduduk tangan Naruto tak sengaja menekan kakiku. _

_"Ma-maaf Kyuu-nee, apa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng untuk menanggapi Naruto. Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Aku pun menatap heran pada reaksi mereka. _

_"Ada apa?" tanyaku. _

_"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebentar, ayah panggil dokter dulu." _

_Setelahnya ayah menghilang di balik pintu. _  
_. _  
_. _  
_. _  
_Ini tidak mungkin! kenyataan macam apa ini? Dokter sialan itu pasti salah memeriksa keadaanku. Aku terus mengumpat tak terima dibalik tangisanku saat dokter memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Ibuku menangis sambil memelukku saat tau kenyataan ini. Sedangkan Naruto dan ayah hanya tertunduk lesu. Awalnya aku mengira aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena hanya akulah satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat dari tragedi itu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak seberuntung itu. Aku masih bernafas, tapi tak bisa berjalan lagi. Yah kakiku di diagnosa lumpuh total karena kecelakaan itu. Dan itulah awal dari kehampaan hidupku. _

.

.

**SMILE FOR A HOPE**

**UMIE SOLIHATI**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPOS, ABAL, ANEH,DLL**

**PAIR: ITAfemKYUU (belum bisa bikin yaoi :D )**

**happy reading n.n/**

.

.

"Hey sayang, apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Hnn seperti biasa," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada sosok hawa itu. Orang itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya hanya menghela nafas. Setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu Kyuubi mulai berubah, dia jadi pendiam dan tertutup.

"Kyuubi-chan, coba lihat ibu bawa siapa?" Kyuubi tak merespon, ia masih melihat pemandangan dibalik jendela kamarnya.

"Ibu bawa dokter hebat loh, dia pasti a-"

"Sudahlah ibu," potong Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada gunanya." lanjutnya lirih. Kushina yang melihat Kyuubi seperti itu hanya bisa memandangnya sendu. Ia hampir saja menangis kalau tidak ingat ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Aa, kalau begitu ibu tinggal dulu yah, kalian ngobrol saja dulu. Permisi dok..." ujarnya pamit. Dokter yang tadi ada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk. Setelah kepergian Kushina, dokter muda itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada pasiennya.

"Namikaze Kyuubi, apa kabarmu?"

",,,"

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang ramah yah,"

"Kau tidak akan berguna, lebik baik kau pulang!"

"Hmm, apa kau mengusirku?"

"Yah."

Tap

.

Perlahan dokter muda itu melangkah kearah Kyuubi. Ia memutar kursi roda yang diduduki kyuubi, dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi sedikit kaget.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berhadapan. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyuubi.

"Tataplah orang yang menjadi lawan bicaramu, itu baru sopan," tukas dokter itu. Kyuubi tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan penampilan dokter itu. Mata kelam, paras tampan, tubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir. Yah Kyuubi akui dokter ini mempunyai kesempurnaan fisik, tapi baginya ia tetap saja tak berguna.

"Sudah ku suruh kau pulang, apa kau tak mengerti?"

"Seorang dokter mana boleh meninggalkan pasiennya."

"Aku tidak menyukai dokter!"

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan menyukai pasienku ini."

Kyuubi menatap sengit, sedang dokter muda itu menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu jadi dokterku asal kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dokter itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau dokter kan? Bisakah kau menjamin kalau kau bisa menyembuhkan ku? Bisakah kau membuat kakiku bergerak kembali?" tanya Kyuubi bertubi-tubi.

",,,"

"Sudah puluhan orang yang mengaku sebagai dokter padaku dan berusaha menyembuhkanku, tapi hasilnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa selama dua tahun ini, kakiku masih tak bergerak, masih mati rasa dan masih tak bisa berjalan!"

",,,"

"Tidak bisa menjawabkan? Kau tau rasanya sangat sakit hidup tanpa bisa melakukan apapun," lirih kyuubi. Dokter bermata onyx yang dari tadi diam pun kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh lembut rambut Kyuubi.

"Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menjanjikkan kesembuhan untukmu. Aku juga mungkin tak tau sesakit apa perasaanmu hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini."

",,,"

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kau harus tau, kami para dokter selalu berusaha membuat pasiennya tersenyum dalam keadaan sakit. Terlepas dari sembuh atau tidaknya sebuah penyakit, hal yang paling utama bagi kami adalah sebuah senyum penuh harapan dan semangat hidup yang tak pernah putus dari pasien untuk tetap menjalani hidup."

",,,"

"Karena senyuman seperti itu membuat para dokter semakin bersemangat untuk berusaha menyembuhkan pasien dengan berbagai obat, alat, dan terapi, walau pada keputusan akhir Tuhan lah yang menentukkan."

Kyuubi terperangah mendengar jawaban dari dokter muda itu. Dokter itu bediri, lalu tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi.

"Aku harap kau bisa tersenyum dan memiliki harapan seperti itu. Walau kakimu tak pernah sembuh kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus dijalani dan kau masih punya keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu, apa jawabanku memuaskanmu, nona?"

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti penceramah dibanding dokter." Mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, ia sedikit terkikik.

"Sepertinya nona punya selera humor yang tinggi."

",,,"

"Oh iya Namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan aku adalah harapan kecil yang akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu."

.

Pria tegap itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Dia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi untuk pasiennya. Yah memang sih terlihat konyol karena kenyataannya dia itu seorang dokter, tapi dia malah berperilaku seperti pelayan di rumah pasiennya ini. Tapi itu dilakukannya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang pasien.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, dia mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendapat izin dari si empunya kamar perlahan dengan satu tangan ia pun membuka pintunya.

"Selamat pagi nona," sapanya dengan senyum tipis. Orang yang di sapa tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sebentar pada Itachi, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya yang sempat tertunda karena ketukan pintu tadi, yaitu membaca buku.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang membaca.

"Aku bawa sarapan. Makan yah!" pintanya lembut. Namun Kyuubi masih tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun, ia tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

.

Seeet,  
.

Gerakan tangan itu begitu cepat mengambil buku yang tadi di baca Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendelik tak suka atas perlakuan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sarapanlah! Sarapan itu sangat penting apalagi untukmu yang sedang sakit," bujuk Itachi yang ditanggapi senyum kecut dari gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku sudah beribu kali sarapan seperti itu, tapi hasilnya kakiku masih belum biaa bergerak, tuan  
dokter."

Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat menanggapi kata-kata dari pasiennya ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar butuh kesabaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Kembalikkan bukuku!" pinta Kyuubi.

"Sarapan dulu! baru ku kembalikkan!"

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku, cepat kembalikkan!"pinta Kyuubi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Bukannya mengembalikkan Itachi malah melempar buku itu ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Kyuubi dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi geram.

"Silahkan ambil sendiri."

"Dokter sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kau breng-ummpphh,"

Kyuubi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena dengan cepat Itachi langsung memasukkan makanan ke mulut anak sulung Namikaze itu. Dengan terpakasa Kyuubi pun menelan makanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, haah?"

"Menyuapimu, habis nona disuruh sarapan malah marah-marah, itu tidak sehat untuk  
badanmu," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Kaauuu,,,"

"Sarapanlah! jika tidak nona tak akan punya tenaga dan jika itu terjadi bagaimana bisa nona menjalani terapi-terapi untuk penyembuhan kaki nona, aku memohon."

Kyuubi sedikit tak percaya dengan pernyataan dokter pribadinya itu. Ia tau ini untuk kebaikannya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau pria berambut hitam ini memohon dan di telinga Kyuubi itu terdengar sangat, tulus. Kyuubi menganggukkan Itachi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu buka mulutmu lagi, aku suapin." pintanya sambil sedikit mendekatkan badannya ke Kyuubi yang sukses membuat Kyuubi sedikit merona. Karena salah tingkah, Kyuubi sedikit mendorong tubuh Itachi.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri. Aku kan bukan anak kecil." ucapnya ketus, berusaha menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. Kyuubi langsung mengambil mangkuk berisi sarapan di pangkuan Itachi lalu langsung melahapnya. Dokter muda itu sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah  
Kyuubi.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Puuffftthh, tidak apa-apa nona."

"Hmm, oh iya mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku nona. Aku ini pasienmu bukan majikanmu."

Itachi mengangguk tanda mengerti, sementara Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan sarapan dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

Sejak hari itu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Walau kebanyakan hanya pertengkaran yang di akibatkan sifat kekanakkan Kyuubi, tapi Itachi selalu mengalah. Kyuubi pun mulai kembali menjadi Kyuubi yang keras kepala dan periang seperti dulu. Keluarganya begitu senang melihat perubahan ini. Semuanya menyadari kalau perubahan ini terjadi karena kedatangan Itachi, dokter muda berusia 24 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Di Konoha keluarga Uchiha memang tidak terlalu tersohor seperti keluarga Namikaze karena keluarga Uchiha sendiri berdomisili di Sunagakure. Sama seperti Namikaze, keluarga Uchiha mempunyai kekayaan yang sangat banyak, bahkan melebihi Namikaze, semua itu karena hasil bisnis yang mereka geluti dari berbagai bidang sedangkan Namikaze hanya satu bidang saja. Orang tua Kyuubi sendiri mengenal Itachi karena orang tua Itachi adalah sahabat mereka waktu SMA. Kemudian mereka tak sengaja bertemu kembali dalam pertemuan bisnis. Cerita tentang Kyuubi pun mereka ceritakan pada sahabatnya itu. Lalu dari perbincangan itu munculah ide dari sang nyonya Uchiha-Mikoto- untuk merekomendasikan anak sulungnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan Kyuubi.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan terapi berjalan kyuu-chan, apa kau siap?" tanya Itachi yang langsung di hadiahi lemparan bantal dari Kyuubi.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Kyuubi saja jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Itu sangat menjijikkan tau," umpat Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Itachi hanya tersenyum geli.

"Habis kau lucu sih," ucap Itachi sambil mencubit pipi tembam Kyuubi dan sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah karena merona.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?Coba aku periksa." Tanpa persetujuan Kyuubi , Itachi langsung meletakkan tangannya di kening Kyuubi. Tak tahukah Itachi kalau perlakuannya itu malah membuat wajah Kyuubi semakin memerah. Kyuubi sadar ia tak bisa terus berada aneh ini. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Itachi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan menyentuhku sembarangan tau!"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada pasienku."

Kyuubi sedikit tercekat mendengar Itachi yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ia sadar kalau itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang dokter mengkhawatirkan pasiennya.

"Aku tidak meminta kau mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Kyuubi.

"Tidak meminta bukan berarti tidak menginginkan."

"Kehh, kau menyebalkan. Cepatlah kita mulai saja terapinya!" Kyuubi berujar kesal karena kali ini ia kalah berdebat dengan Itachi, sementara dokter muda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, pasalnya selama ini ia yang selalu mengalah mengahadapi sifat keras kepala Kyuubi. Tapi hari ini dia menang dan berhasil mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan sulung Namikaze itu.

Poor Kyuubi.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk terapinya?" Tanya Itachi serius. Kyuubi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum kita terapi?" tanya Itachi lagi. Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu ap-"  
.

Greeeb,  
.

Kata-kata Kyuubi terpotong saat dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapat perlakuan dari sang dokter, mulutnya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini pasti akan sangat sakit seperti terapi-terapi sebelumnya. Kau akan jatuh berulangkali dan merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Aku mohon kau harus bertahan dan tetap bertahan," bisik Itachi tulus di telinganya. Kyuubi tak tau harus berkata apa, dalam diamnya ia merasakkan perasaan hangat dan terharu atas ucapan Itachi. Lalu ia pun berinisiatif untuk membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Terimakasih, atas semua senyuman dan harapan yang selalu kau berikan, Itachi."

.  
.

"Kyuubi, cepat bangun! Kau harus berjemur pagi hari ini."

Kini Itachi sedang menggerutu kesal karena sedari tadi pasiennya tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia sudah berusaha membujuk Kyuubi dengan berbagai cara tapi tetap tak berhasil. Padahal ia sudah datang sepagi mungkin agar bisa menemani Kyuubi berjemur di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Itu juga termasuk terapi untuk membuat tubuh sang pasien rileks. Tapi saat sudah sampai di kamar pasiennya yang ia lihat Kyuubi masih tidur pulas dan sudah 30 menit ia membangunkannya tapi Kyuubi masih tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan, ini salah satu terapi juga."

"Kau berisik." Kyuubi menekan bantalnya lebih keras ketelinga agar tak bisa mendengar ocehan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau bangun dan berjemur." Mendengar penawaran itu Kyuubi langsung menegapkan tubuhnya yang tadi tertidur menjadi terduduk.

"Benarkah?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, setelah berjemur aku akan memberitahukan apa keinginanku." Itachi tersenyum lega saat pasiennya mau mengikuti kata-katanya. Setelah mencuci muka tentunya dengan bantuan Itachi, mereka berdua langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah untuk melakukan terapi itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela kegiatan terapinya.

"Hmm aku ingin ke Taman Konoha. Aku ingin jalan-jalan walaupun aku tak bisa jalan, hhe," jawab Kyuubi antusias.

"Itu ide yang bagus, sekalian bisa _refreshing_ juga. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi kesana, mumpung masih pagi, udaranya masih belum banyak tercemar oleh polusi," usul Itachi yang mendapat senyuman dan anggukkan bahagia dari Kyuubi.

"Ayo berangkat," ajak Itachi yang mulai mendorong kursi roda Kyuubi.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Kyuubi yang membuat Itachi terheran.

"Aku tidak mau ada kursi roda," pinta Kyuubi. Itachi mengerti keinginan Kyuubi, lalu ia pun langsung berjalan ke hadapannya kemudian ia berjongok.

"Ayo naik!"

"Maaf yah merepotkanmu."

Dan setelah Kyuubi naik ke punggungnya, Itachi pun langsung berjalan menuju Taman Konoha. Kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyuubi jadi bisa di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi taman. Itachi melihat raut bahagia yang di pancarkan Kyuubi saat mereka sampai disini. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihatnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari  
biasanya. 'Terjadi lagi, huhh menyebalkan'. batin Itachi.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah setelah kejadian kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu," ujar Kyuubi. Itachi yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, iya kan?" tanya Kyuubi yang berhasil membuat lamunan Itachi yang sedang memandangnya buyar.

"A-ah iya, ini sangat menyenangkan, seperti kencan," ucap Itachi spontan yang berhasil membuat Kyuubi berblushing ria. Itachi pun begitu merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa mencegah perkataan itu. Akibatnya mereka terjebak dalam situasi canggung. Tapi itu tak  
bertahan lama saat Kyuubi menanyakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Jika aku sembuh, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kyuubi serius. Itachi hanya menatap Kyuubi tanpa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin ini konyol,tapi jika itu terjadi, entah kenapa aku ingin bedoa pada Tuhan agar tak menyembuhkan ku." ujarnya lagi. Itachi masih terdiam.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh, apa aku harus menghilangkannya Itachi? Apa aku per-"

Bibirnya berhenti berbicara saat ada bibir lain yang membungkamnya. Itu bibir Itachi yang sedang menciumnya dengan hangat.

Setelah ciuman singkat itu selesai, Itachi membelai rambut Kyuubi dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dan jangan pernah  
hilangkan perasaan itu."

.  
.

Lima tahun kemudian.

.

.

Terlihat sosok cantik berambut merah sedang mengiris-iris sayuran di dapurnya. Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu memasak bahan makanan yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Saat sedang fokus memasak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan  
sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya lalu orang itupun memeluk sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah istrinya dengan erat. Di letakkan lah kepalanya di atas bahu mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat mandi sana Itachi!" perintah Kyuubi. Bukannya melaksanakan perintah, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yah mereka berdua sudah menikah dan Kyuubi sudah bisa berjalan kembali. Walau proses itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama, tapi pada akhirnya dengan senyuman dan harapan yang tak pernah hilang serta perjuangan dan doa yang selalu di  
panjatkan, akhirnya Tuhan memberi kesembuhan pada Kyuubi. Berita ini disambut bahagia oleh semua keluarga Kyuubi. Tepat di hari Kyuubi bisa berjalan lagi, Itachi pun melamarnya menjadi seorang istri yang di sambut tangis haru oleh perempuan berambut merah itu. Kini tidak ada lagi kehampaan, yang ada hanya senyuman di hidupnya. Dia bisa sembuh dan bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang luar biasa seperti  
Itachi.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi.

"Siapa suruh dinas keluar kota," ucap Kyuubi yang berusaha tetap fokus pada masakannya. Itachi memang baru pulang dari luar kota untuk dinas di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di kota tersebut selama 2 minggu. Perlahan Itachi membalikkan badan Kyuubi hingga kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Di pandangnya Kyuubi dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Itachi pun kembali memeluk Kyuubi.

" Aku merindukanmu, dan aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Uchiha Kyuubi," ujarnya tulus. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Itachi.

.

.

"_Tuhan, terimakasih karena sudah menghadirkannya dalam kehidupanku."_

_._

_._

_.END_

_._

_._

_A/N: FIC INI ADALAH FIC REQUESTAN DARI MY SEME-HAKU, HHA GOMEN YA UN AKU GA BISA BKIN HUMOR JADI GNIH DEH BKIN HURT/COMFORT YANG GAJE, MOGA KAMU SENENG YAH. AKHIR KATA RNR :)_


End file.
